


let's share it

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku] That day was so cold and something unusual has happened.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 6





	let's share it

"Rook."

It was unusual for _the_ Leona Kingscholar to call his name, even not hesitate to approach the hunter. That lion seemed to have no fair if, at any time, the hunter in front of him could've hunted him in only a second.

Rook, the person whose name was called, greeted him with his usual attitude. " _Bonjour_ , _Roi du Leon_! You look as charming as usual, and it is so rare to hear you call me. Is there anything you need?"

Leona didn't say anything and only with his eyes, he pointed to the scarf that wrapped around Rook's neck. "Is that yours?"

"Hm? This?" When Rook touched his scarf, Leona nodded. Somehow he looked cute, like a kid who replied to the words of his parents. Knowing that has made Rook smile widely. "Haha! Yes, this is mine. Since it is so cold because of the windy day, I decided to wear it. Why you asked me though?"

Again, Leona didn't say a word. His hands began to move, removing the scarf from the hunter's neck. "It's quite long," he commented. "Let's share it then."

"Eh?" Rook lost his words, letting Leona do whatever he wants. The next he knew was his scarf ended wrapping his neck and Leona's, together.

They shared that long scarf of his, for real.

With the completely blank head, Rook tried to say a word or two, but Leona just cut it and said, "I'm cold too. You don't have a problem, right, if we sharing the scarf like this?"

_Yes, but my heart seems to have a problem._

Refused eye contact with Leona, Rook answered, "… Do as you please, _Roi du Leon_ , but I cannot guarantee that we are allowed to stay … _like this_ … in Mr. Trein's class later."

"Heh. Then I'll just throw his cat out the window."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello! It's so short, yes, I know that, because this is my first time writing a fic in English. Usually, I write in Indonesian as my first language, and since I wanted to try something new, I ended up trying it out. This first fic of mine would have sooo many grammar errors, typos, and many more, but I hope you still can enjoy what I have written here today.
> 
> Thank you for your visit! Stay healthy and happy wherever you are!
> 
> With love,
> 
> Lampu Merah.


End file.
